Unforgettable Summer
by Dan Blue
Summary: Sequel to Artist and the Punk set three months after Roxas has a new group of friends but what happens when his old friends come for a month long visit
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of "Artist and the punk." It's been about a month since the original and I hope it was worth the wait.**

It's been three months. Three months since Roxas moved to Traverse Town and transferred to a new school. He was able to make a few good friends despite everyone else being afraid of him they were Hayner Almasy Pence Ignus and Xion Fair.

The final bell of the school year had just rung and everyone was out of the classroom except for Roxas, who was sleeping and his friends who were just staring at him.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Pence.

"I don't know." Xion said shrugging.

Hayner wasn't the type guy who liked waiting so he did what he had to.

"ROXAS," he yelled strait into his ear.

"Ahhh!"

"Morning Roxas"

"What the hell man you could've blown my ear drum," he yelled getting up.

"Before you two get into another fist fight we have to figure what we're going to do for summer vacation." Xion said getting in between them.

"Yeah, I was thinking," Roxas was interrupted by his phone, "hang on. Hello, oh hey…no I'm not doing anything…okay I'll be home soon…bye."

"Problem?"Xion asked turning toward him.

"No, it was just my mom. She said I had to get home right away."

"Why?"

"She didn't say, just that I had to get home."

"Do you mind if we come?"

"No, not really."

Roxas' house was about a ten minute walk from the school and when it came into view they all noticed a van parked on the street.

"Whose car?" Pence asked curiously.

"No clue, my dad probably rented it for vacation or something."

When they got to the door they heard excited whispers and hushing.

"Roxas are you having a surprise party or something?" Xion asked staring at her friend.

"No, it's not even my birthday."

Finally Roxas inserted his key and when he swung open the door he was greeted by his mother standing alone in the foyer.

"Welcome home," Tifa said trying to hide her excitement.

"Mom, who's here?"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and find out."

He went off to the kitchen with his friends and mother not far behind him and when he rounded the corner he was shocked at whom he saw.

"How are you cuz."

"Hey Roxas."

"Long time no see."

There in his kitchen were his cousin Sora, his "friend" Riku and his cousin's girlfriend Kairi.

"Roxas, who are these guys?" Hayner asked staring at them.

"Oh right, Hayner, Pence, Xion this is my cousin Sora, his girlfriend Kairi and their friend Riku. Guys this Hayner, Pence and Xion."

He stood there watching as the six of them started getting to know each other. Pence got along well with Sora, Hayner was talking with Riku and the two girls were talking about who knows what.

"I've gotta ask, why are you guys here anyway?"

"To be completely honest it wasn't our idea." Sora answered turning toward him.

"What?"

Before he could say another word he heard the doorbell.

"Roxas could you get that?"

"Sure mom."

Once he opened the door he was stunned at who he saw standing there.

"Namine"

"Roxas," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Nice to see you again," Larxene said from behind him.

This summer is off to an interesting start, he thought.

 **Wow this has a lot of exposition but that's the point of a first chapter and I really hope that this doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Like I said it's been a month since the first and I promise this won't take me as long to finish this one. So favorite follow and leave a review I might even respond. I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here and this is where it gets interesting**

Roxas' friends were watching the scene from the other room while everyone else was in the kitchen and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Who's she?" Xion asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't know but she's cute," Hayner said practically staring.

"Ahem, but aren't you going to introduce us," Pence asked trying to get their attention.

Namine was the first to notice the three and she immediately let go out of embarrassment.

"You must be Roxas' friends let me guess your Hayner your Pence and you must Xion."

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"Guys this is Namine she's my girlfriend," Roxas said putting his arm around her, causing her to turn a bright shade of red.

The three of them nearly fell over when he said that, over the three months they'd known Roxas he'd never mentioned having a girlfriend.

"How come you never told us about her before?" Xion asked still a little mad.

Once Namine heard the question she wanted to know too.

"Yeah Roxas, why not?" Namine asked irritated that her boyfriend never talked about her.

"Well," he began to explain practically sweating.

After some explaining and a few more death glares from the girls everybody calm down. After another hour Sora Riku and Kairi said they had to go.

"My mom says we have to get back to the hotel we're staying at. We'll see you tomorrow guys."

Soon after those three left Hayner and Pence followed. Now it was Roxas and the two girls.

"I better get going too," Xion said getting up from the couch.

"I'll text you tomorrow." Roxas said before she left.

Once she was out the door Roxas immediately got closer to Namine.

"Finally we're alone."

"Remember what happened last time we were alone?"

"Yeah your mom came in on us but she's busy with my mom so…"

He leaned and she followed soon they were making out on the couch but it only lasted a minute before they had to part for air.

"Man, I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that."

"Ditto"

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"I…"

He was interrupted when the front door opened and his dad, Cloud, walked into the room and saw the two teens.

"Sorry, Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really," Roxas said obviously not meaning it.

Cloud choosing to ignore his son's sarcasm decided to change the subject.

"So Namine how are you and your mother settling in?"

"What is he talking about?" Roxas asked turning back to Namine.

"Didn't I tell you? My mom and me are staying with you guys?

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Sorry"

"Guys dinner is ready," Tifa said stepping out of the kitchen "oh hi honey."

"You guys can eat without me." Roxas said before heading upstairs to his room.

After a few hours he was just lying on his bed listening to music when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in"

"Hey," Namine said walking in with some food.

"Hey"

"Your mom wanted me to bring you up some food."

"Thanks"

He sat up and took the food from her. As he was eating she decided to take a seat next to him.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Hearing her question nearly made him spit out his food.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were about to say something before your dad walked in. What was it?"

"Well, I was about to say that I…"

Before he could get another word in his mom came in.

"Sorry is this a bad time."

"Kind of" Roxas said but in his head he was thinking thank God.

"Namine I just wanted to tell you that the guest room is all set up and your mom is already set up on the sofa bed."

"Thanks Mrs. Strife"

"Please you can call me mom."

Namine's face turned completely red while Roxas just had a stunned look on his face.

"Relax you two I'm just teasing. Namine just call me Tifa Mrs. Strife is just to formal."

"Okay, Miss Tifa"

"Close enough"

With that she left leaving the two alone once again.

"You know it's getting pretty late I think I'm gonna turn in."

"Are you just saying that to get out of telling me what you were gonna tell me?"

"No, I'm just tired a lot happened today I'll tomorrow."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

After she left he heard the guest room door shut. I don't know if I can tell her tomorrow but I have to tell her before she leaves, he thought before he fell asleep. When Namine got to her room she was getting really worried.

"What was it that he was trying to tell me?"

 **Wow who knows what he's going to tell her and when except for me. Even though I'm pretty sure about fifty percent of already have a decent idea on what he's going to say please don't spoil what "might" happen for the other half. Well until the next chapter I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 and to someone who I know reads this story sorry for what you are going to read in the next couple of chapters.**

Roxas woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He went down stairs and saw his mom and Larxene making breakfast.

"Morning Roxas," his mother greeted.

"Morning mom, Mrs. Vale."

"Is Namine up yet?" Larxene asked.

"No she's still asleep."

The phone rang catching the three of them off guard.

"Who could that be at nine in the morning, Roxas can you get that?"

"Sure mom"

When he got to the phone he recognized the number on the caller ID.

"Hey Xion, what's up?"

"Um, do you think you could meet me at the diner for breakfast?"

"Sure, Will the guys be there?"

"No, I really need to talk to you alone."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up wandering exactly what they had to talk about.

"Who was it son?" his mother asked interrupting his train of thought.

"Xion, she wants me to meet her for breakfast."

"Who's Xion?" asked Larxene exiting the kitchen.

"She is one of Roxas' friends that were here yesterday," Tifa explained.

Larxene gave him a death glare that said you better not hurt my daughter or you'll regret it.

"I better get dressed," he said running upstairs to avoid her stare.

When he came out of his room he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts. When he closed his door Namine's opened.

"Morning," said with a small smile

"Morning"

"Why are you dressed?"

"Uh, just running an errand for my mom."

He felt really bad for lying but he knew if he told her the truth she would get really upset.

"Okay, when'll you be back?"

"In about an hour"

"Okay, can we hang out when you get back?"

"Definitely," he said before placing a kiss on her cheek and running out the door.

He got on his bike and headed toward the diner and it took him about ten minutes. When he got there and parked his bike Xion was already at the front door waiting.

"Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No"

The two went inside and were guided to their seats. After a few minutes with their menus they were greeted by a familiar waiter.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Demyx we'll take our usual," Roxas said handing him the two menus.

"Okay, coming right up."

Once he was out of ear shot the two began to talk.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" he asked bluntly.

"Roxas, I'm going to completely honest with you."

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me."

"Roxas I like you."

"What?"

"I really like you Roxas," she said putting her hands on his.

"Xion, I"

"I know you already have a girlfriend and I know you're happy but I just needed to get this off my chest. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad I'm flattered really but…" he started to move in his seat not knowing that his phone started calling Namine. "I'm already in love."

Right after he said that Namine answered.

"So, did you tell her?"

"No not yet, I was planning to after this."

"Well, you better do it or I'll do it for you," she joked.

"Yeah, no I'll let you know how it goes."

When there conversation was done Demyx brought them their food and Namine hung up on her end without Roxas having any idea.

"He's going to break up with me."

After about an hour Roxas came back to his house and was greeted by Namine who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"What?"

"I said we'd hang out when I got back and I was thinking we could take a walk."

"Okay."

As they were walking Namine was a nervous wreck, but she hid it well. She was constantly wondering when Roxas would break up with her. When they sat down on a bench in the park she was sure he was going to tell her there.

"Listen Namine, we've been going out for a while and this long distance is going great but there's something I have to tell you."

"Roxas before you keep going I have to tell you, I heard your conversation with Xion."

He was taken aback, "How much did you hear?"

"Just the end of it, listen if you want to break up I just want to tell you…"

He crashed his lips into hers to make her stop talking.

"Are you crazy?" he asked pulling away, "Breaking up with you would be the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Namine the thing I want to tell you is I love you."

"What?" she said practically tearing up.

"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Roxas."

 **Oh the feels. You guys probably think it's smooth sailing from here on out but you'd be wrong. You'll find out what I mean next chapter. Till then I'll catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 this is where it gets kind of sad and this is also where some of you start to hate me. Enjoy**

 **A.N: Also if you guys like the way this chapter is written let me know but if you want me to write more like this then it will take me longer to write chapters.**

It's been about a week since Roxas told Namine how he felt and about five minutes ago he got a text from Hayner asking if he and Namine wanted to go to the public pool. As soon as Namine got the invite she immediately told Sora, Kairi and Riku and they were in to. Now Sora Riku and Roxas were in Roxas' living room waiting for the girls in an awkward silence.

"So where are your friends?" Riku asked breaking the silence.

"They said they'd meet us at the pool. And we'd be there by now if the girls would hurry up," he made sure to scream that last part up the stairs.

"We'll be right down," Namine yelled back.

"You said that five minutes ago," he screamed back.

"Be patient."

That was the last thing she had to say before the guys were back to an awkward silence.

"So," Sora began "Kairi told us about what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Come on Roxas."

"Come on what?"

Riku was getting tired of listening to this constant go around.

"Kairi told us you told Namine you loved her," Riku said breaking the loop.

"Shh, keep your voice down."

It was two late as if possessing super hearing both mothers came barreling into the room.

"What!" they both yelled in unison.

About half an hour after their big confession both of them decided not to tell their mothers in fear that they'd freak out and ask a lot of questions. It seems that their fears were justified since that's exactly what happened. Both Tifa and Larxene tried to talk over each other to try and find out more information on what their kids said to each other. Eventually they both calmed down enough for Tifa to get in a question.

"When did you tell her?" she asked with a big grin.

"About a week ago," he answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell us," Larxene asked with her signature stare.

"Well uh…"

Luckily for Roxas the girls came down right before he had to anwer.

"Alright boys we're ready," Namine said walking down the stairs with Kairi.

"It was Namine's idea."

She didn't even have time to react before her mother started asking her a million questions as well. After about fifteen minutes of explaining why they did what they did their mothers finally let them go.

"All right now that we got all that straightened out you all can go," Larxene finally said.

Once they were outside Namine hit Roxas' arm.

"I can't believe you threw me under the bus like that."

"I had no choice your mom was giving me that look again."

"You mean this one."

She was imitating her mother's stare exactly and it kind of scared him how similar they looked at that moment. His discomfort caused everyone else to laugh and leave him there until he ran to catch up. It took them about twenty minutes to walk there and when they got to the pool Hayner Pence and Xion were waiting at the entrance.

"What took you guys so long?" Hayner asked extremely annoyed.

"Do you want the long answer or the short answer?" asked Roxas.

"The short one."

"It's their fault," he said gesturing toward the two girls.

Once the eight of them found a good spot close to the pool they all went to the changing rooms to get in their bathing suits. Roxas and Sora both wore black swim trunks Hayner wore camo and Riku wore dark grey. Pence wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue trunks. The three girls wore the same basic two piece except Xion's was black Namine's was white and Kairi's was pink. This was Roxas' first time seeing Namine in a swimsuit so he couldn't help staring a little bit.

"Roxas you're staring," Sora pointed out.

"Sorry," he said with a slight blush on his face.

Namine couldn't help but laugh a little since it was so out of character for Roxas to act like that.

Since the girls were shorter than the guys they couldn't go as deep so they all hung out near the edge. Except for the few instances where the guys would have some kind of race or another weird kind of contest they all stayed in the same general area. Namine was talking with Kairi when Roxas tried to drag her out away from the ledge.

"Roxas stop."

"Come on you can't stay by the edge this whole time."

"But"

"Relax, just hold to me."

When they first started going further out Namine was a little scared so she tightened her grip around Roxas' waist but slowly she started to feel more comfortable and it helped that Roxas was the one holding her. Xion was watching the whole scene and after a while she just couldn't watch the two anymore. She got out grabbed her towel and headed toward a bench that was nearby.

Roxas was the first to notice and became worried he gave Namine a solemn look and once she gave him a nod he swam back to the edge of the pool and got out to check on her.

"You okay," he asked walking up to her.

He didn't notice until he got much closer to her but she had tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her but she didn't look at him.

"Xion"

"I tried."

"What?"

"I tried to be happy for you and her but I can't."

"I never asked you to be happy for me. I just want to hang out with you like before."

"I don't think I can do that especially when you're with her."

He was at a loss for words he'd never been in this situation. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for all this, if he had told the guys about Namine when they first met they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Listen, Xion…"

He couldn't say anything else before Xion kissed him on the spot. Namine was getting out when she saw the shocking scene. When he saw her he immediately pulled away.

"Namine I can explain."

She didn't want to hear it she ran the other way trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Now he was done he dipped his head down so his hair would cover his eyes.

"Roxas?"

"Don't," he said trying not to yell or cry.

He grabbed his stuff and left without another word.

 **I can just see all the negative reviews now I told you it would get sad. If you guys haven't gotten rid of this story yet and haven't decided you hated me I promise it'll get better. Till then I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here fair warning it will get dark and I mean very dark.**

It's been a few days since the whole incident at the pool. Awhile after it happened Xion told Namine that she was the one who kissed him. She really hurt but she wasn't one to hold a grudge and she got over it in a couple of days. Roxas was completely different story. Ever since it happened he'd locked himself into his room and refused to talk to anyone at all.

"Roxas come out you've been in there for three days," Tifa begged knocking on his door.

"Go away"

"Come on Roxas"

"I said go away!"

She was shocked not only by the fact that her son yelled at her but also by the mix of anger and utter despair in his voice.

"Is he still sulking in there," Cloud said coming up stairs.

"Yes," she answered.

"Roxas you have till the count of three to get out here."

"I'm not six just leave me alone."

"1, 2…"

"3 now leave."

That was the last straw Cloud swung the door open and flipped on the light so he could see his son.

"Where do you get off talking to your parents like that?"

"You two were hardly in my life and you're calling yourselves my parents. That's a laugh."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Roxas never talked to him like that before and it was really unexpected.

"Roxas," he said calmly.

"Just go."

Reluctantly Cloud turned off the light and left him sitting in the dark. This was the first time he ever saw Roxas like this and he was really getting worried. He hated raising his voice at his son but usually when he did it solved the problem but not this time.

"Any change?" Namine asked worried.

Cloud shook his head in defeat.

"Can you let me talk to him?"

"Go ahead."

When she went inside the only light was the sunlight peeking through the blinds of his window, she could barely see him. He was sitting on his bed facing away from the door but he was able to hear her when she came in.

"Hey," she said trying to lighten up the depressing mood in the room.

"Hey, did you come in here to break up with me? I wouldn't blame you."

His voice was void of all emotion and it kind of scared her. Roxas usually spoke with some kind of strong emotion whether it's anger, sadness or something else but the way he was speaking now there was nothing.

"I'm not going to break up with you. Xion told me everything after it happened, I'm hurt but I'm not mad. Okay"

"Okay"

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not really"

"Roxas why are you so depressed? I told you I'm not mad."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Why? None of this is your fault."

"Oh really, if I told the guys about you sooner Xion probably wouldn't have fallen for me. If I stopped her at pool you wouldn't have had to see us. All of this is my fault."

"Roxas don't think like that."

"Just go please."

"Alright," just as she was about to step out the door she turned back to face him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

When she got out Roxas' parents were waiting with baited breath.

"Well," Tifa said anxiously.

"He blames himself for everything bad that's happened. He says he could have stopped it all just by making a few different decisions."

Cloud and Tifa gave each other a look that was both concerned and scared.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time Roxas has been like this," Tifa said trying not to sound upset.

Namine desperately wanted to know what they were talking about but she could see the hurt in their eyes just from mentioning it so she decided not to pry. A little while later she texted the guys for help and it wasn't long before Sora, Riku and Kairi, showed up. She was also able to get a hold of Hayner, Pence and Xion. Namine told them what Roxas told her and when she was done explaining, Sora's expression changed.

"What's the matter Sora," Kairi asked turning toward him.

"Nothing"

"Sora your aunt and uncle told me this isn't the first time Roxas has been like this. Do you know anything?"

Sora was surprised by Namine's question and his expression changed again to one of hurt and sadness.

"Yeah I know something," he said getting up from his seat.

"Can you tell us about it, please?"

Sora's face looked intently at photo his expression looking more and more strained, "Okay"

 **Three things one this was supposed to be a lot longer but I decided to pace it so I could do a big reveal. Second there will be a big "possibly bad" plot twist next chapter. Third next chapter will be very dark and I'll be pushing the T rating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 this one is a bit of a flashback chapter so bear with me.**

Sora picked of the photo he was looking at and started to explain.

"Well the first thing you guys should know, the guy in this picture isn't Roxas."

"What are you talking about?" Namine asked

"Let me explain it all started about three years ago."

The person in the picture was Roxas' twin brother, Ventus. They weren't exactly the closest of brothers but they had an agreement where if one of them was a bad situation the other would have his back. Roxas was sitting on his porch when Ventus came out with a basketball in his hands.

"Where are you going?"

"Wreck center, I need to clear my head."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

Roxas could see the conflicted expression on his brother's face but instead of prying he decided to keep an eye on him.

"You mind if I come?"

"No, you can come."

The center was about a five minute walk from there house and as they were walking Ventus went deeper and deeper in to thought.

"You sure you're alright Ven."

"Stop worrying. I don't need my little brother looking over my shoulder."

"You're only two minutes older than me."

"Yeah, that means I'm two minutes more mature than you."

For the rest of the short walk the two poked fun at each other but in the back of his mind Roxas was still worried.

When the two got there Roxas sat on the bleachers while Ventus shot around. Even though he wasn't much of an athlete Ventus could make shots but for some reason he was missing every shot he took. They were alone for about a half an hour before Sora and Riku showed up. Riku started to shoot on the other side of the court while Sora sat by Roxas.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey"

"Is Ventus doing okay he usually makes those kinds of shots?"

"Something is bugging him he's been acting weird the past couple of days."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No, figured I give him his space if he needs me I've got his back."

"You're a good brother Roxas."

"Don't let anyone else hear you. So how's it going with Kairi?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good, I plan to tell her how I feel soon."

"You better."

A little while later Roxas got a text from his mom reminding him to get the groceries for the week. He'd been putting it off and now he had to go to the store to buy food. Once he told Ventus he left and started walking toward the grocery store. It took him a couple of hours to get everything and when he got home the house was silent.

"Ventus you home yet."

When he got no response he brushed off and started to unpack everything. After an hour passed he was beginning to get worried. He called Sora and he told him that Ventus left shortly after he did. When he hung up he was more worried than ever. If he already left where is he? He thought. Suddenly a horrible thought came to Roxas' head and ran to the room he and Ventus shared.

When he got there he saw the one thing he feared the most of all. His brother was lying on his with knife right next to him. His wrist was cut and bed was stained with his blood. Roxas immediately ran to his brother and even though he knew it was hopeless he tried his hardest to wake his brother up.

"Ventus come on Ven please wake up," he began to sob and tears started to fall on the bed, "Come on Ventus please don't go."

He started to cry and for the first time he was alone usually he had his brother but not anymore. He felt absolutely helpless. He must have been crying for a good five minutes before he finally calmed down enough to think. He called 911 and within minutes an ambulance and a cop car pulled up to his house. The paramedics took Ventus' body while the police asked him a few questions. After a minute a policeman who went into the house came out holding a piece of paper and gave it to Roxas.

 _Dear Roxas,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'll be gone. I want you to understand that I've been depressed for a long time. I've always had this dark feeling eating away at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I love you bro tell mom and dad I love them too._

 _Goodbye_

When he finished reading he began to sob all over again. The policeman asked him if he had anyone to stay with and he told him that his parents were out of town but he had a cousin he could stay with,

"He called my house and told my parents what happened and that's how I found out," Sora finished explaining.

"Oh my God," said through her hands on her mouth.

"I can't believe Roxas has been though all that," Riku said trying to process everything.

"Anyway after what happened Roxas completely shut down. He acted like a zombie and when his parents got back it didn't get any better. After about a month they moved out so Roxas wouldn't have to be in that room anymore and he slowly turned into the guy we know now."

"I can't believe this," Namine said still in shock.

"Well, believe it or not you were the one who kind of got him to start acting like his old self again."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to try talking to him again."

"No, let me do it," Sora said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Good luck."

 **This was a little depressing to write to be completely honest. I know this is a bit cliché but I couldn't resist adding it and Pokemon Master 101 good predicting on your part.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and sorry for the wait my writer's block is back.**

Sora walked up the stairs to Roxas' room, he was thinking about what he could possibly say to him but he was drawing a blank. He stood in front of Roxas' door just staring for a few seconds.

"Roxas open up."

No response

"Roxas come on."

Still nothing, now Sora was getting worried. He usually screamed at people to go away but this time nothing. Now he was scared when he swung the door open Roxas was clutching a piece of paper in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Roxas put the knife down."

"Relax, I'm just looking at it."

"Why would you… Oh my God is that…"

"Yeah, it's the same one Ventus used that day."

"Why do you still have that after all these years?"

"It's one of the only things I have to remember him by."

"Roxas," he said walking closer to the bed.

"How fitting would it be if I…"

Roxas couldn't get another word in before Sora rammed his fist into Roxas' stomach.

"Shut up."

Soon the two of them were in an all-out brawl. The six down stairs could hear the whole thing.

"I hope Sora's okay," Kairi said a little worried.

"I wouldn't worry. Sora hardly ever lets his temper show but when he does he's almost as bad as Roxas," Riku said reassuringly.

Back in Roxas' room Sora had him pinned against a wall.

"Why are you thinking and talking like an idiot?"

"What?"

"So you made a few bad calls so what? Every person in the world has made mistakes and they live with them but you're just taking the coward's way out."

"You don't get it. Because of me so many people are hurt whether it's emotional or physical their pain is on me. If I was honest with the guys Xion and Namine wouldn't have had to get hurt and if I'd helped him Ventus would still be alive."

"You selfish dumb ass!" Sora screamed throwing Roxas onto the floor, "I'm sick and tired of hearing your crap. You think just because you feel guilty you have the right to put everyone around you through the same kind of pain."

"What are you talking about I'm a nobody I'd be better off dead."

"Do you honestly think that because I can think of few people who would disagree? How do you think your parents would feel if they lost their only other son the same way they lost their first? How do you think our friends would feel? How do you think Namine would react if she found out you were dead?"

Having the sudden realization of all the people he would be leaving behind made tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed getting on his hands and knees, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it just make a mends with everybody else."

"Right," he said getting up and wiping his face.

Once the two of them walked out of the room Namine and Roxas' parents were already outside the door. Namine immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his chest.

"You stupid idiot don't you ever worry me like that again."

"Okay I promise," he looked toward his parents and gave them a small smile, "Mom, Dad I'm sorry for what I said you're both great parents."

Tifa began to cry softly while Cloud tried to keep his composure but some of his relief and sadness slipped. Roxas gave one last look to Sora who was standing behind them.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

 **This took me forever to write despite how short it is. Even so it has so many feels. Just a heads up I'll be heading on vacation for a week so you guys will have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Until then I'll catch you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back and chapter 8 is here.**

It's been a week since Roxas came back to his senses and everything was back to normal. Unfortunately that was the problem the eight of them were sitting in Roxas' living room doing nothing.

"I'm so bored," Roxas groaned.

"Same here," Sora agreed

"There's got to be something we can do," Hayner said.

"Don't you guys live in this town? There's got to be something," Riku complained.

Cloud walked in from the kitchen and gave the group a serious look.

"What is it dad? What's with that look?"

"You kids are missing the obvious answer."

"Really what's that?"

"You kids should go to the amusement park it's only an hour dive away."

"Great idea dad but we don't exactly have a way to get there."

"Why do you think I rented that van out front? I had a feeling you kids would need it."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So does anyone know how to drive? I mean I would but my permit is only good in Twilight Town," Riku said.

"Same."

"Mine too."

"Roxas don't you have yours?" his father asked.

"Yeah but I still need a licensed adult in the passenger's seat."

"I'll come with you but I won't stay I'll just bring the car back."

"I'm okay with that. How about you guys?"

The rest nodded in agreement. They all got into the car with Roxas at the wheel and Cloud in the passenger's seat.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel with Roxas behind the wheel," Riku complained before getting hit on the head by Namine.

The most annoying part of the drive was Cloud's constant critiquing of Roxas' driving they couldn't go a minute without hearing Cloud offer some sort of "advice". The drive didn't really take all that long but thanks to Cloud it felt like an eternity. Once they all got out they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Son you're still pulling a bit to the right and you're still cutting corners and…"

"Okay I get it when we have to go home you drive and I'll sit in the other seat."

"If you insist, just call when you want to get picked up alright."

"Okay dad."

With that Cloud left much to his son's relief.

"Next time we're taking the bus."

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

They stood in line waiting to get into the park and when they got to the front all of them paid and were given wrist bands to let them go on the different attractions. They all wandered through the park aimlessly until Riku saw something that caught his attention.

"Hey guys check it out they have go cart racing here."

"Cool, hey Roxas want to race?" Sora asked.

"Sure why not."

All the boys got into line while the girls just sat on the stands near the track. Once the boys started Kairi and Namine both cheered for their respective boyfriends while Xion cheered for Hayner and Pence leaving Riku with no one. When the race was done Sora was in first Roxas in second Riku in third and Hayner and Pence in fourth and fifth.

"Man I can't believe I lost," Pence complained.

"At least you had someone cheering for you," Riku winded

"Oh shut up you big babies and let's find another ride," Hayner commanded.

For the next few of hours they walked around the park riding everything they found interesting and by the end of it they all looked like they were about to collapse. It was getting pretty late too and the park would be closing soon.

"Ahh that's it I'm done," Sora groaned

"Me too."

"Ditto"

"I'll call my dad and tell him to pick us up but it'll still take an hour."

"How about we get something to eat," Namine suggested.

"Sounds good to me"

They all walked over to a food stand and ate and talked until Cloud got there. Thankfully since he was the one who was driving he didn't talk nearly as much as he did on their way over there. The first stop they made was dropping off Sora Riku and Kairi at their hotel then they dropped off Hayner Pence and Xion at their respective houses. Finally when they got home Roxas and Namine both looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Excuse me you two but we're home."

"Thanks dad," Roxas said sleepily.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Strife."

They both walked into the house and upstairs but before Namine could go into her room Roxas got her attention.

"Hey Namine can we talk?"

"Sure"

They walked into Roxas' room and sat down on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to apologize."

"Roxas don't start that again I already forgave you for what happened at the pool."

"No not that I just want to apologize for all the crazy stuff that's over your visit."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter that all that stuff happened, all that matters is that I'm with you."

"Wow that is really corny."

Soon her breathing slowed and Roxas could tell she fell asleep. He slowly moved until he was lying on his back but since his bed wasn't big enough for two people she was still on top of him. He was too tired to complain or do anything else so he just decided to deal with it. As he drifted off one thought was in his head.

I really hope our parents don't see us like this.

 **Well that's done and I've got to say I missed writing this last week. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and it was worth the wait I actually based part of it on my vacation. Anyway until next chapter I'll catch you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9 and this is where things get interesting.**

The next morning Namine tried to open her eyes but couldn't because of the sunlight. Slowly she began to open her eyes again and eventually she was able to completely open them. When she looked around she wasn't completely sure where she was and when she realized she was in bed with Roxas she was shocked. At first she didn't know what to do then a soft smile formed on her face and she kissed him on the cheek. The feeling was enough to wake him up and when he opened his eyes he smiled at her.

"Morning," he said only a little conscious

"Morning," she said sweetly. "Can I you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I spent the night in your bed, did we do something last night?"

Roxas' face immediately went red and he sat up, "No, no trust me."

"I know, I'm just teasing. You should see the look on your face."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I should probably get out of here before…"

"Namine," Larxene yelled form the doorway.

"Mom"

"Mrs. Vale, I can explain."

"Namine go to your room now."

"But"

"I said NOW!"

She got up from the bed and left without another word. Larxene watched as she excited and once Namine was back in her room she turned to face Roxas again.

"You better have a damn good explanation for what I just saw."

"Well I…" he began but his mother came in before he could start.

"Larxene what's all the screaming about?" Tifa asked.

"I found your son and Namine in bed together."

"What," she exclaimed looking at her son.

"Okay this is just one huge misunderstanding," Roxas said trying to explain.

"Tifa I'm grateful to you and your husbands for letting us stay here but I think it's time for Namine and I to leave." She said about to excite the room.

"But," Roxas began.

"Not a word Roxas," his mother said cutting him off. "I understand," she said turning back toward Larxene.

Once she was out of the room Tifa turned back to Roxas with a stern look on her face. He was about to open his mouth to say something but his mother beat him to it.

"I am going to discuss this with your father until then you are not to leave this room understand."

Roxas gave her a nod and she left. When he was alone a mixture of anger frustration and sadness filled his body. He didn't know what to do and in a blind rage he punched the wall which left cracks in it. Meanwhile in Namine's room she sat on the bed completely on edge and when her mother came in she started to feel worse.

"Namine pack your bags we are leaving."

"But"

"Now Namine"

"No"

"Namine I said…"

"I don't care. I don't want to leave yet besides you're mad for no reason, nothing happened between us."

"Namine I just don't want you to get hurt or taken advantage of."

"Mom I love Roxas and know he'd never take advantage of me."

"He is a teenage boy they all think of the same thing."

"He's different."

"You don't know that."

Just then Roxas came in with his parents behind him.

"What are the three of you doing in here?" Larxene asked but looking more toward Roxas.

"I wanted to explain what happened last night to all three of you at once."

As Roxas started to explain his parents' expressions softened but Larxene still wasn't convinced. Roxas noticed her still suspicious expression and walked closer to her.

"Mrs. Vale I know what you're probably thinking right now and I don't blame you for it but I want to let you know that I love your daughter and I'd never do anything to hurt her. I know you don't think that much of me but I want to change that so please, give me another chance."

Larxene was surprised with what Roxas said and slowly a small smile formed on her face.

"Roxas I can tell you mean what you say and I'm willing to give you a second chance, just don't make me regret it."

"Thank you."

"Now, what do you two think?" Larxene asked turning toward Cloud and Tifa.

"Well the kids obviously care deeply for each other, what kind of parents would we be if we stopped them," Tifa said smiling.

"As long as this doesn't happen again I approve," Cloud stated.

Namine couldn't be happier and she was shedding tears of joy now everything was going perfectly except for one thing, the month was nearly over meaning they had to say good bye again sooner rather than later.

 **This was very hard for me to write like ridiculously hard so my apologies if this chapter sucks. The end of the story is near so until then I'll catch you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for chapter 10. Sorry for the little wait but my summer classes just started and I'm trying to figure out how to manage.**

It's the last full day of Namine's visit and Roxas would be spending it with her but he can't. That morning Larxene decided since Namine spent most of their visit with Roxas and not her that she and her daughter would spend the last day together. Roxas was sitting on his couch eating chips and watching T.V when he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open"

Xion peered her head in the room before walking in.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?"

"Hey Xion, nothing much just eating and watching T.V. Where are the guys?"

"They went over to the hotel Sora Riku and Kairi are staying at."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well I wanted to see what you were doing," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Xion, I thought we already talked about just being friends."

"I know but can't a friend and another friend go to the mall together."

"I guess so."

"Great lets go," she said getting up and dragging him out the door.

At first Roxas wasn't really comfortable about going to the mall with just Xion but as they started walking and talking he started to get more comfortable. When they finally got to their destination he finally felt like he had his old friend back, the one he could always talk to and she didn't make him mad every three seconds like Hayner did. Unfortunately neither of them knew that Larxene and Namine were already in the mall shopping for souvenirs and new cloths. Namine was looking at an outfit when she noticed the two of them walk in but they didn't notice her.

"Hey mom can I make a quick phone call?" she asked.

"Are you going to call Roxas?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Fine, make it quick," she said then going back to the outfit she was looking at.

She got into a spot where she was able to see them but they couldn't see her and waited for Xion to leave. Then she called Roxas.

"Hello," he said putting his phone to his ear.

"Hey Roxas it's me."

"Hey, how's the day with your mom going?"

"Oh nothing to eventful just looking at some cloths. What about you, what are you doing right now?"

"Umm, nothing much just sitting at home watching T.V."

Again Roxas found himself lying to his girlfriend but he didn't really have much of a choice if she found out where he was and what he was doing with Xion she'd kill them both. At that moment Namine saw Xion walk up to him and give him an outfit.

"Hey listen I gotta go I'll see you later tonight okay."

"Okay bye."

Once he hung up Namine felt really betrayed not only did Roxas lie to her but he was also hanging out with a girl that may or may not still have felling for him. She watched the two a little while longer until they left then she went back to her mom and started to act like nothing had happened but in reality she was really upset.

Meanwhile Roxas and Xion decided to see a movie but on their walk to the theater XIon noticed the conflicted look on Roxas' face.

"You okay?"

"To be honest no, I had to lie to Namine again and now I feel terrible."

"Why'd you lie to her to begin with?"

"Well considering what happened last time we were left alone it felt like a better then telling her, hey I'm hanging out with the girl that kissed me right in front of you I hope that's okay."

"Fair point, switching to a lighter topic what movie do you want to see?"

He'd been so distracted that he didn't notice that they had reached the theater. When he looked up at the list of movies playing he couldn't see anything to good but Xion had a different opinion.

"Let's go see She's the one."

"You want to drag me to a chick flick. That is never going to happen."

"Please Roxas."

"No way."

"Pretty please."

"Still no."

She gave him a face like a puppy begging for food and it didn't take him long to submit. When they got inside the theater it was packed with girls and their boyfriends and like Roxas they didn't want to be there either. When the movie finally ended he practically ran out of the theater with a mob of guys close behind.

"That movie was great," Xion said walking out.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What you didn't like it?" she asked with obvious sarcasm.

"What gave it away, the groaning during the movie or me running out of the theater like a mad man?"

They both started to laugh and after they calmed down they both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey listen thanks for everything it was really fun," he said still smiling.

"No problem."

"Seriously, it was great to hang out with you again."

"Yeah it was nice to spend time with you too."

"Even thou I hate to leave you hanging like this but I have to get home before Namine does or else I'm dead."

"Okay, bye."

He gave her a small peck on the cheek before he started to run to the main exit. Unknown to the both of them Namine saw the whole thing and she was angry.

 **Wow, Roxas really can't catch a break can't he but at least this makes things in the last couple of chapters interesting. Either the next chapter or the one after that is the final chapter so until then I'll catch you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's time for chapter 11**

When Roxas got close to his house he saw that the car was already in the driveway. He cursed under his breath before he walked into his house and when he got into the living room Namine was sitting on the couch and she did not look to happy.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Roxas asked trying to break the obvious tension in the room.

"A little while ago, where were you?"

"Nowhere just getting some air."

"I see."

Now he was scared. He had a feeling that Namine knew something but if she knew something Larxene knew something and that was even scarier. He decided ignore his gut feeling and just talk to her like nothing was wrong.

"So, I have a great plan on how we can spend your last night here."

"Really what's that?"

"I'm taking you to the boardwalk and I already talked to the guys it'll just be the two of us."

"Great, when do we leave?"

"We could leave now if you don't mind taking the bus."

"Alright then let's go."

While they were on the bus Roxas kept trying to talk to Namine but she just ignored him. This only helped confirm that she knew something about what he did but he was really hoping that that was not the case. When they got there Namine seemed to lighten up a bit but she was still really distant not really saying much. After about an hour of the silent treatment and failed attempts to start a conversation he decided he had enough.

"Okay I've had enough. What is wrong with you today, you've been acting like this ever since I got back to the house?"

"The reason I'm acting like this is because you're a lying, cheating, jerk," she screamed at him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me answer that question with a question. Where were you today and don't say you were somewhere getting air."

"Alight, I might have been out with Xion."

"Might, Roxas I saw you with her?"

"Okay I was but it wasn't a date, we just went shopping and saw a movie."

"Really why does that sound familiar? Oh right that's exactly what we did on our first date."

"I didn't think of that," he muttered. "Wait what do you mean you saw us?"

Her face went red, "Did I say that?"

"Yes you did, were you spying on us?"

"Maybe a little."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"Well can you blame me? I saw you hanging out with a girl that kissed you right in front of me and then you lied about it."

"That's still no excuse for spying on me."

"Well you shouldn't have lied to me."

He opened his mouth to say something but then realized that it was pointless to argue since she was kind of right.

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have lied, if it means anything I felt terrible about it afterwards."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been spying on you."

"I deserved it."

The two shared a laugh and once they calmed down they started walking around playing games and riding some cool rides.

"Hey, you want something to eat," Roxas asked.

"Sure"

"I'll right, I'll be back in a second."

While she was waiting a couple of guys who'd been watching her walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful," the first guy said getting close.

"How'd you like hanging out with us for a while?" the second guy asked.

"I'm kind of hanging out with my boyfriend," Namine said backing up from the two of them.

"I don't see him anywhere," the first guy said looking around.

"Yeah, and what he knows won't hurt him," the second guy said creeping closer.

"True, but I might hurt you two," Roxas said coming up behind them, holding some cotton cany and soda.

"This is your boyfriend gotta say you can do a whole lot better," the first guy commented.

"My friend's right you could," the second added.

"Namine hold these for a second," Roxas said handing her the snacks.

"This guy thinks he can take us."

"How cute he's trying to act tough"

The two didn't have time to react before Roxas gave the first guy a punch to the jaw and then a second later he gave the other guy a punch to the gut. It didn't take long for the two of them to run off with their tails between their legs. He looked at Namine and gave her a small smile.

"You okay, those guys didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm fine."

"That's good," he said taking a bag of cotton candy.

"Where'd you learn how to fight," she said taking a sip of her soda.

"My dad, believe it or not he used to be in the military before he met my mom and he taught me everything I know."

"Cool"

After a while Roxas checked the time and saw that the last bus to his house would leave in a half an hour. The two of them ran to the bus stop and when they got there the bus had just pulled up and the two were panting heavily. On their way home it was a lot less awkward than their way there, the two smiled joked and laughed until they got home. When they got home it was already late and when they got inside Tifa Larxene and Cloud were waiting for them.

"I'm surprised you two actually made it home on time, congratulations."

"Thanks dad," Roxas said trying not to be offended.

"Well, I'm heading up, good night," Namine said going up stairs.

"Yeah me too, night everybody."

"Don't you two fall asleep together again," Tifa teased.

The two went red and ran upstairs without another word.

 **My classes are really getting in the way of writing this but oh well. The last chapter is coming up soon so until then I'll catch you guys later**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for the final chapter finally.**

When Roxas woke up he could hear a conversation coming from downstairs. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and when he got to the kitchen his parents, Larxene and Namine were already there eating breakfast.

"It's about time you got down here. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to see us off," Namine said.

"Are you kidding? I'd never miss seeing you off."

"Namine our plane leaves in a couple of hours so make sure you're packed."

"I am mom, I packed my stuff when I got home last night."

"Why'd you guys take a plane here in the first place? It's only a four hour drive from Twilight Town to here."

"Yeah but my mom can't drive for very long without risk of falling asleep. So while Sora Riku and Kairi drove here my mom and I had to take a plane."

"Really?" he said looking at Larxene but she gave him a look that just said don't go there.

Choosing to drop the subject he turned back to Namine.

"So since you still have a couple hours in town left how about one more date?"

"Are you serious, it's eight in the morning?"

"Is that no?"

Namine turned to her mother and once Larxene gave her a nod she turned back to Roxas.

"Okay, one more date. Just let me finish."

"Alright."

When the two of them finished their breakfast they headed out the door and Roxas promised that he would get Namine to the airport on time. They headed down to the mall and since it was early in the morning there weren't that many people there.

"Man this place feels empty," Roxas exclaimed looking around, barley seeing any people.

"Well what do you expect this early in the morning?"

"I don't know just some more people."

The couple didn't spend much time at the mall they just looked at a few window displays and left. They wondered around for a while before they found themselves at the park. The two of them just sat on the swings and started talking.

"You know this has got to be one of the craziest places I've ever visited or at least the most interesting."

"Well after a while you get used to it. Actually you start enjoying it."

"I can't believe how fast this month went by, it feels like I just got here."

"Yeah, I wish you could stay till the end of the summer."

"So do I but I can't."

"At least we're together now," he said grabbing her hand.

"You've really gotten soft haven't you?"

"Not really, I'm just showing you my sensitive side."

"I didn't know you had one."

The two laughed and continued their conversation and after a while longer Roxas decided to call a cab so they could get to the airport. It was a half an hour drive and it costed him about twenty bucks, when they got to the terminal it didn't take them long to find Larxene along with Roxas' parents.

"I was beginning to think you two ran off together," Larxene teased.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Roxas joked before getting a slap on the back of the head his mother.

They heard a voice over the speakers saying that Namine's plane was ready for boarding and then they started their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you for the month," Larxene said

"You two are always welcome back and don't hesitate to call," Tifa said.

Roxas and Namine just stayed silent for a few seconds before Roxas brought her in for a hug. At first Namine was surprised but it didn't take her long to wrap her arms around him. As this was going on the three adults were just smiling.

"Alright Namine it's time for us to go."

"Okay mom," she answered before letting go of Roxas.

Right before she completely let go he grabbed her hand again.

"Call me when you get home okay."

"Okay"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he let go and she boarded her plane with her mother.

 **Okay now I'm done, I won't make any excuses for the past moth of me not updating but I will say thanks to those of you who were patient enough with me to get through this. So until my next fic I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
